Dear Angel
by MovieGummyBear
Summary: He opened the letter up that began with Dear Angel of Mine and ended with Death December


_Dear Angel of Mine,_

_Oh, how I love to see you everyday. It brings a smile to my face. I notice your sparkling eyes as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean.  
Your smile can light up a dark scary night and make everything all right. And let's not forget that voice of yours that can calm down violent waves in the ocean. Oh, how I wish you'd notice me, like I notice you. But you're the main character. I am just the background, a blur, something that you don't even take a second glance at. Sooner or later you will see me, but in a different light. You will have the memories, not the real thing in your face. You won't be able to touch me, smile with me, laugh with me, see me, apologize to me, and etc. I'll be like the whispering wind, you'll feel me and know that I am there, but you can't stop me. Until then I'll just be that tiny blur that's trying to get into focus, and soon will be. Well, my angel, I'll see you soon._

_Love always,  
Death December_

Today was going to be the coldest night of the year in a town called Tree Hill. Of course, the first day of December would be. Everyone in town was putting their Christmas lights up on their houses, trying to outdo their neighbors as best as possible.

Lucas Scott, however, didn't have time to put lights up on his mother's and his house. He had basketball practice, homework, reading, work, friends, and not to mention a girlfriend, to keep up with. When he went out to get the mail, Lucas waved at a neighbor that was decorating his house

When he got to the mailbox and was able to look through the mail he saw that someone had written him a letter. Strange…who could possibly have written him? All of his family lives in Tree Hill so they don't need or have time to write to him. Maybe it was his girlfriend. She had written him a whole bunch of letters before. He decided to open the letter right outside; he opened the letter up that began with Dear Angel of Mine and ended with Death December. Lucas laughed; people in Tree Hill could be so crazy sometimes. It's hilarious what people come up with just to get a kick out of other people's reactions. Lucas gave a wave goodbye to the neighbor before heading back inside his house.

"What you got there?" a bouncing blonde hair girl came into the kitchen. Lucas smiled at the sight of her.

"The mail," He laughed, "Who let you in?" he asked with the brightest smile ever.

"Your mom, dude." Both teenagers laughed.

Peyton was the blonde haired girl's name. She was Lucas's best friend, she wasn't Brooke's friend; actually, she despised Brooke very much.

"As you can see, Brooke's not here," Peyton said.

Lucas totally forgot about calling Brooke over to watch movies, but then again he didn't think she would come. She called this morning asking him if he would like to get a Christmas tree together, he sadly Not that it's surprising, considering that they are dating, but at the moment their relationship was like an old Christmas light that was fading.

He loved her to death, but he was always busy with other things that he didn't notice that he was letting their relationship fall apart. Also, the fact that he was spending more time with peyton than his own girlfriend without noticing was another factor. Peyton, however, did notice it and she loved it.

She liked Lucas more than just a friend. She wished that Lucas and  
Brooke would just call it quits already; she could see that their relationship wasn't going anywhere, so why haven't they ended it yet?

What Peyton didn't know was that Brooke and Lucas loved each other very much. Lucas had even told Brooke that one day she would be his wife and that she would make him the happiest guy in the world. However, that was two years ago; now they hardly spend time with each other.

Lucas and Peyton went to his room to watch dumb and dumber. They both had a few good laughs and a conversation during the movie. After it was done they both look at each other with smiles.

"Kiss me," Peyton said. Lucas shook his head laughing as he climbed off the bed and stood up. "I'm serious, Luke, kiss me," Lucas looked at Peyton with confusion

"I have a girlfriend." He said seriously. Peyton climbed off the bed and faced him.

"Come on, Lucas, your relationship is dead, you and I both know that. You like me; you said it yourself that one night when we accidentally kissed." Peyton said with desperation.

"I can't do this to her, I love her. We are just on a rough spot right now. We'll get through it," Lucas said surely to himself. Peyton shook her head smirking before she went over towards him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Lucas, you and I know that it's over between the two of you-" He watched her with a puppy dog face. "You're scared there is something between us and you know what? It's ok to be scared, because there is something between us." His shirt was now off, revealing a muscle shirt.

She stepped back taking off her jacket, followed by her shirt. There she stood with just a bra and pants on. She walked over towards Lucas just as his back door to his room opened. Both Lucas and Peyton turned to look behind them. There stood Brooke with a box of Christmas decorations. Her face was in shock at what she saw in front of her.

Lucas stood there in shock as well. Brooke's face hardened as tears welled up in her eyes; she threw the Christmas decorations box on the floor which made it possible to hear the ornaments brake. She ran out of the room and Lucas ran after her.

"Brooke!" He called out as he chased her; she went into the street not looking for any cars. Before she knew it headlights came towards her. And all now all that could be heard was Brooke's named being screamed by Lucas.

_Dear Angel of Mine,_

_How could you bring such sadden tears to my eyes? My heart is broken into so many pieces that I can't describe my pain. My throat has tightened so much that it's hard to swallow. I can't breathe now thanks to you. I feel like a broken angel, that has no halo anymore, with wings fallen apart. Why do you make me feel such hate that covers over my love? Shouldn't it be you, to feel so broken and horrible? Oh, why do you do this? Do you feel happy and joyful about it? Does the fact that it's wrong make it feel good to you? Or is it the fact you're young and want to make all of your mistakes now so that later you're not screwed up? Oh, angel, tell me. I'm dying here! I need to know WHY._

_Love always,  
Death December_


End file.
